The Game
by Flame Tidus
Summary: This is my first story. Its kinda short. Tell me what you think.


As Tidus jumps into the sphere pool the announcer says "And here he is Abes fans, star player of the Zanarkand Abes! TIDUS!" The crowd yell, cheer and whistle with great delight. "Tidus, Tidus, Tidus, Tidus," They chant "Tidus, Tidus, Tidus, Tidus," Their chanting doesn't stop. Then something hits Tidus in the back of his head. "Tidus. Wake up all ready!" It was Wakka. Fellow Blitzer and Guardian of the Summoner Yuna. Wakka was once from Besaid. Like Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri. Tidus rubs his eyes. "Okay. I'm up already." He yawns deeply. "C'mon. 'Star Blitzer'." Wakka snorts "We train the Chocobos" "Eh. What? We gotta play games with the Chocobos again? This is the third day running. Don't we need to get back onto the pilgrimage?" He asks. "No. We decided to spend a few days here. But don't worry. 'They love you'." Wakka laughs. "WHAT!! What did I say in my sleep?" Tidus demands. "Oh. Nothing, 'Star Blitzer'." Wakka laughs again. "When I get my hands on you!" Tidus gets up and starts running at Wakka. "Whoa!" Wakka starts to run. "Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku. HELP!" Tidus asked as he keeps running. Kimahri just stands there and looks at the two blitzers not making any sound. Rikku and Yuna just stand there laughing. And Lulu softly smiles shaking her head. Wakka stops and turns around. Waiting for Tidus to get close enough so he could jump over him and land on his shoulders. Almost there. C'mon Tidus. Just a bit closer Wakka thought. Wakka jumped into the air and lands right on Tidus' shoulders. "Haha!" He exclaims in triumph. "Got you now, eh Star Blitzer" "Get off of me" Tidus yells. He falls to the floor laughing. Wakka on top of him. Wakka rolls off him. Laughing. "I'm going to kill you Wakka." Tidus laughs.  
  
Later on. After Tidus had finished his laughing attack.  
  
"Oh man." Tidus proclaims as he mounts a Chocobo. "Okay. Let em fly!" Blitzballs fly at him and his Chocobo. He starts to dodge them with quiet a high degree of skill. He half smiles to himself. This is kinda fun he thinks. The others look at them and yell out cheers. Tidus closes his eyes and imagines he is back at Zanarkand playing Blitzball in front of the whole town. He starts get a bit too cocky and a ball hits him. He falls of the Chocobo. "OUCH!" He yells. Wakka runs up to him "You okay?" He asked looking kinda worried. "Yeah. I'm okay." He rubs his elbow. "Well. I will be okay" "Good. Don't want you to be hurt for our big blitz game ya." Wakka remarks. "No. You don't want to be hurt." Yuna said in a caring voice. Tidus smiles at her. Rikku, Kimahri and Lulu join them.  
  
"We should get going. We need to continue the pilgrimage." Lulu says. Yuna nods "Yes." Tidus nods. "Zanarkand awaits!"  
  
After the next few hours the company traveled towards their goal. The next Cloister of Trails and the Chamber of the Fayth.  
  
They stop at one of Rin's many Spira wide travel agencies and get a few hours rest. Whilst there Yuna walks out to Tidus. "Hello." She says in her calm voice. "Hey Yuna," He says. "You feel better? Since that fall?" She asked worried. "Yeah. Thanks." He smiles. "You have. That big game tonight don't you?" She asks. "Whoa. I forgot!" He says kinda shocked. Yuna laughed "You forgot the one thing you were looking forward to since this morning?" "Yeah. I guess I did." He laughs.  
  
"And the Besaid Aurochs take the pool. Lead by Wakka. They seem to be playing quiet good defense tonight don't they?" The commentator said. "Oh. Tidus just got slammed. Now the Goers have the ball. They shoot. WAHOO! A wonderful save from the Besaid keeper. He throws the ball back in. Taken by the Aurochs. Their passing skills are really high now! Tidus has the ball. He is within shooting range. The timer is about to run out. What's going to happen here today folks?" Yuna stood up and began to cheer. "Go Tidus!" She does the whistle Tidus had taught her to do. "C'mon. C'mon C'mon! They are counting on you Tidus." He says to himself. He throws the ball in the air. "There are only seconds left and the score is tied. Nil all. Tidus throws the ball up into the air. What is going to happen now? BY YEVON! IS THE A JECHT SHOT!?!" The commentator roared. "Yes it is!" Yuna says to herself proudly. 


End file.
